Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)/Synopsis
:NOTE: This article is only about Romeo's appearance in the episode Above and Beyond as he redeems himself at the end of the said episode. For Romeo's story for his entire appearance in Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two where he is a villain, click here. The story of Romeo from Minecraft: Story Mode. Background Ages ago, Romeo, Xara, and a man named Fred were all living in a simple hut together and were good friends. Sometime later they started adventuring and on their travels, they became "Admins", humans that possessed amazing powers. Possibly, they were once a group of heroes. In their own world, they each built a town for themselves. Romeo grew more depressed that his friends began to drift apart and was willing to do anything to keep them together. However, Romeo turned on his friends, Xara and Fred, resulting in a battle for the control of the world. This resulted in Fred being killed. However, Romeo felt guilty for killing Fred, so he imprisoned Xara. Despite this, Romeo ultimately grabbed all the power for himself, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. Fred was even hoping that Romeo can be redeemed, despite Xara's comment that it was Fred's heart that caused his death. Romeo took on the title of "the Admin", the alleged creator of Jesse's world, and was told about in many stories. To some people like Nurm, Romeo was, at first, seen as a god and a hero, even though he was neither; he was an evil person with special powers. It's later revealed that he is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side, only to cause more mayhem. It is said that when there were no more heroes worthy of "the Admin" and his challenges, "the Admin" left Jesse's world, waiting for the next great heroes to rise. At some point after this, a legendary adventurer known as Jack found a prismarine gauntlet used by Romeo. Although Jack did not believe the legends of "the Admin", he, along with two of his best friends, Sammy and Vos, traveled down to Romeo's Sea Temple to follow the gauntlets trail. Neither Sammy nor Vos escaped the temple alive. Jack made it out, but the loss of his friends traumatized him, so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Note that, even after this, Jack still did not believe that "the Admin" existed. Season 2 ''Above and Beyond'' In this episode, Romeo first appears while being disguised as Jesse, with Stella, Axel, and Olivia standing next to him, with Axel and Olivia longing to go back to their homes (Boom Town and Redstonia). However, Romeo warns them not to go back home, or there might not be a home to go back to. He chooses Champion City, Stella's home, to be their example. If Xara is given her bed, she will not be in the scene, and Romeo destroys Champion City. Is Xara is not given her bed, she will appear at the gates to Beacontown, furious to see Romeo, and charges at him with a sword; however, he suffocates her to death in the air. Either way, Jack will be saddened and worried that Romeo may be beyond redemption. Knowing that Romeo is distracted, Jesse sees this as a perfect opportunity to grab Axel and Olivia while having the chance. He/she does so, and they quietly escape to Jack & Nurm's Adventure Emporium with the rest of the gang. There, Jesse explains his/her plans to de-power Romeo. While Jesse is on his/her journey to take away Romeo's powers (he/she is following Stella so she would let his/her group have some outfits that would help Jesse), he/she can talk to Wink, StacyPlays's dog, who then keeps barking. If Jesse doesn't reveal his/her identity or give him the rotten flesh (depending on whether he/she accepted the rotten flesh from Carmine, a prisoner in the Sunshine Institute, in Episode 3), Romeo (off-screen) teleports the dog to his prison in his floating tower where he will become a member of the New Ocelots, a heroic organization Lukas created as a rebellion against "Jesse" (Romeo), and Wink would also reunite with StacyPlays in doing so. Jesse can also talk to a guard with four of Romeo's golems, with the guard telling him/her that the golems await his/her orders. Jesse has the option to order the guard to send the golems to their posts. If he/she does so, Romeo (disguised as Jesse) will not see the golems as they already went to their posts, saying he's surprised nothing has blown up in his absence, and tells another golem to keep its eyes peeled for unhappiness. If not, Romeo will be unhappy, and order the golems to get back to their posts. Either way, Romeo will teleport out of the scene. The real Jesse later sees Nell, and can either tell her to change back the statue (but put her in danger) or tell her to keep it (but keep her safe). Romeo (disguised as Jesse) appears again as the real Jesse hides from the scene. If Jesse chose the former choice, Romeo will be furious, and one of his golems grabs Nell, who tells "Jesse" (Romeo) to take deep breaths, but he instead teleports her to the prison in his floating tower. (However, she will break out of her cell and become part of the New Ocelots.) If Jesse chose the latter choice, Romeo will be impressed and lets Nell mind her own business. When Jesse follows Stella to the stage, Romeo (still in his Jesse disguise) appears again to intimidate her, ordering her to get more fireworks and banners. However, Stella says it's not her fault and she's understaffed, so Romeo orders her to hire more people. He threatens Stella if JesseCon (his show) is not the greatest thing Beacontown has ever seen, he will personally ensure she pays the price. Then, he teleports away. The JesseCon show then shows up at night, and Romeo (disguised as Jesse) has Axel and Olivia with him at the stage. Axel and Olivia then briefly talk about "Jesse" being their best friend. Meanwhile, the real Jesse has to get the ingredients to craft fireworks to get up to the floating tower. He/she then does so, and watches Romeo, Axel, and Olivia from the top of a building. Romeo gets suspicious, but Axel and Olivia are able to distract him, and with the elytra (a pair of wings which allows someone to glide to high places) and fireworks, the real Jesse is able to glide upwards into the floating tower without Romeo watching. Sometime later, in the hall inside Romeo's tower, the real Jesse is captured by the New Ocelots, led by Lukas, but he/she explains what had happened after beating "the Admin" (Romeo)'s challenges, that he/she was locked up by "the Admin" (Romeo) inside the Sunshine Institute, who is now pretending to be Jesse. Jack and Petra also support Jesse's story, and after he/she gets some armor on, Jesse and the group head out to defeat Romeo. The New Ocelots then confront Romeo himself (who is still disguised as Jesse), sitting in his office, and Lukas asks Jesse what to do, and the latter has the option to tell them to charge at Romeo, or tell them to wait while he/she talks to him. If Jesse chose the former choice, the New Ocelots start to attack Romeo, but he blips them back to the hall. Their leader, Lukas, is the only one able to give Romeo a direct hit by punching him, but this only angers Romeo further, and he tosses Lukas around the office before blipping him into the hall with the rest of the New Ocelots. If Jesse chose the latter choice, Romeo simply teleports the New Ocelots back to the hall. Either way, Romeo then confronts the real Jesse, furious to see that he/she has returned because Ivor told him Jesse was deceased or imprisoned depending on what the real Jesse (or Radar if Jesse was silent) told Ivor in Below the Bedrock. Romeo then says he’s just a touch more powerful than him/her, but Jesse says he’s not there to fight; he/she wants to talk. Romeo angrily asks what the point in that is. He then reverts back to his true form, and complains about pretending to be Jesse and how hard being the Mayor of Beacontown really is. He also says the job was fun at first, but people started to ask him to do his displays all the time. A moment later, Romeo lets Jesse keep his identity. He then says people have always learned some great lessons he will remember the “next time” he creates a world after he covers Jesse’s world with bedrock, hinting he wants to destroy the said world and recreate it. He also says he would be a great leader and a great friend the next time around. After that, Romeo disappears and bedrocks Jesse’s world. Meanwhile, Jesse, Lukas, Petra and Jack see the bedrock closing in. However, Jesse, Petra, and Jack make it to the portal leading to the Terminal Space, a place Romeo made for his friends, Xara and Fred which also includes a sky with lots of stars and apparently a galaxy as well, while Lukas stays behind due to the bedrock trapping him. In the Terminal Space, Jesse, Petra, and Jack suddenly hear Romeo’s voice, but realize it’s a recording. Then, they see the #POTATO451 riddle, and Jesse has to solve it by arranging the blocks in the correct order. After doing so, he/she then sees a hologram of Fred, the deceased Admin, who left his recording for Xara. The recording says to use the Golden Gauntlet (which Fred created) to take away Romeo’s powers by punching him multiple times. However, Romeo suddenly appears, furious to see Jesse, Petra, and Jack. However, he then briefly looks at Fred’s hologram and shows genuine remorse. He turns back to the trio, and Jesse says they’re in the Terminal Space to defeat Romeo once and for all. Romeo then summons 4 Prismarine Colossi to kill them. However, Jesse is able to grab the Golden Gauntlet and wear it, which kills the 4 Prismarine Colossi. He/she then runs directly at Romeo and punches him, taking away some of his powers. However, Romeo teleports him/her to many different places around the Terminal Space, each of them looking like the Sea Temple, the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair, the Sunshine Institute, and even the 3 Admins’ original cabin. Each time, Romeo tries to stop Jesse, but loses more and more powers. He then teleports with Jesse back to the main area in the Terminal Space where Petra and Jack are, but realizes he can’t teleport anymore. However, Romeo still doesn’t give up; he attempts throwing large particles at Jesse, but the latter punches him again, taking away more powers. Then, he grabs Jesse, attempting to take the Golden Gauntlet himself, but Jack helps Jesse. Romeo then attacks Jack, but Jesse then uses the Golden Gauntlet to punch Romeo one more time, causing him to lose all his abilities and turning him back into a normal person. After losing the final battle, Romeo immediately feels depressed, and takes the blame all on himself. The Terminal Space then starts collapsing, and Romeo realizes it is being held by his powers, which means it will be destroyed. Petra says Romeo is not the group’s problem anymore, but Jack feels sorry for Romeo and wants to take him despite all he did. However, Romeo tells them to leave him behind. He says he deserves to be there and pays for the mess he made. The Terminal Space collapses more, and Petra tells Jesse to leave. At this point, Jesse has 2 important choices: he/she can either take Romeo with him/her or leave him behind. Try to Rescue Romeo= If Jesse chooses to try and take Romeo with him/her, he will try to escape the Terminal Space with him/her, Petra, and Jack, but an enigmatic glitched Prismarine Colossus suddenly appears, and tries to kill the 4 people. If Jesse returned to his/her world with Radar in Below the Bedrock and didn’t allow him to distract the Giant Enderman, he will not return with the Giant Enderman, and Romeo calls the Prismarine Colossus towards him, allowing Jesse, Jack, and Petra to escape as he is trapped with the Colossus inside the Terminal Space. However, if Jesse allowed Radar to distract the Giant Enderman so he/she can get the people from Fred’s Keep to safety, he will appear with the Giant Enderman, which immediately fights with the Prismarine Colossus and even kills it by ripping off the Colossus’ head, allowing Jesse, Jack, Petra, Radar, and even Romeo to escape the Terminal Space back to Jesse’s world. Once there, Romeo thanks Jesse for saving him. He then reveals his new plans to return to the Underneath and help all the people in there. If Jesse gave Xara back her bed in the previous episode (and Romeo destroyed Champion City), Romeo reveals he will try to find Xara and reunite with her. If Jesse didn’t give Xara back her bed (and Romeo murders her), Romeo reveals his regret for killing her, wanting to make up for Xara’s death. |-| Leave Romeo Behind= If Jesse chooses to leave Romeo behind in the Terminal Space, the latter will not escape with the rest of the group, but the glitched Prismarine Colossus still appears and tries to kill the group. If he/she chose to return with Radar, Romeo will distract the Prismarine Colossus, giving time for Jesse, Jack, and Petra to escape while he remains trapped inside the Terminal Space. If Jesse chose to save Fred’s people, Radar will still appear with the Giant Enderman, which fights the glitched Prismarine Colossus and kills it by ripping off its head, and Jesse, Jack, Petra, and Radar escape while Romeo is left behind. It is most likely Romeo tried to save Jesse and the group by distracting the Colossus until Radar and the Giant Enderman appeared, meaning he would still be redeemed even if this occurs. Foreground After the events of Season 2, Romeo will likely be remembered for years to come due to his horrible crimes. If Jesse chose to rescue the people at Fred's Keep and save Romeo, the latter will most likely return to the Underneath and try to restore all the lives he ruined there. Category:Synopsis